User blog:Hernamda/reptilisaur
the story begins in prehistoric japan , during the early cretaceous period when allosauruses are becoming extinct , a lone allosaurus accidentally steps on hollow ground and is cryogenically frozen , and millions of years later , in the 1930s , at the dawn of world war 2 , soviet bomber planes bomb the area where the dinosaur had slumbered for millions of years , and the dinosaur is released and heads in to the japanese countryside where it lives a quiet , docile life , then 1 day heads in to tokyo , unaware that the city was about to be firebombed by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the fire and is burned alive , but is recovered by japanese scientist who revive it and heal its burns , then , once the creature is fully recovered , it's put on display at the tokyo zoo , then later is moved to hiroshima and put on display at the hiroshima zoo , but it's put on display 5 minutes before the city is nuked by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the explosion , and once the dust clears , the creature awakens , and starts growing to 10 stories tall , then it heads in to the japanese countryside where it spends another few years living a quiet , solitary life , but by 1954 , the dinosaur devours most of the animals there , and the lack of farm animals and wild animals forces it to head in to the populated areas of japan once again , where it attacks fishing ships and sushi restaraunts , and 60 years later , the dinosaur leaves japan in pursuit of new game in new territory , and it heads to the U.S. , and eventually , it finds it's way in to springwood , ohio where it 1st attacks the springwood meat processing plant , eating all the meat and parts of the plant itself , then heads into springwood itself where it wreaks havoc , and once the creature leaves , the people of springwood , at a loss with how they're gonna deal with the creature , go to former springwood slasher turned dream demon freddy krueger for help , freddy refuses at 1st , but when he finds out that the springwooders are more terrified of the dinosaur than they are of him , he ultimately helps them , so he drops in on the dinosaur as it eats the remnants of freddy's old workshop where he killed the children of spingwood in life , and when the dinosaur moves toward freddy , freddy calls forth his creation , a dinosaur type creature with freddy krueger's claws on all the fingers on each hand , and burns marks all over it's body , that fights the dinosaur , eventually , both creatures fall in to the water , and the people of springwood thank freddy for saving the town , but freddy threatens to call his creation back if they don't leave him alone , and the springwooders flee Category:Blog posts